Pretty Cure Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- condensing articles about attacks/items/weapons? First of all, hi everyone. If you haven't looked at my info I'm stupendous from the Livejournal Precure community. Looking forward to making this place look awesome. Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys about the articles for attacks. I personally think they are a bit too small to each have their own separate articles, so what do you think about condensing all of the attacks from each season into one article? Like "Fresh Precure Attacks" and then that single article would provide all of the information for all of the attacks used in that season. Same for weapons and items (weapons AND items in the same article rather than separate). I can't think of anything off the top of my head that would require such in-depth explanation that it really would need its own article, but if there is something like that then sure it can keep its own. I just think having a separate article for each and every one of them is quite cluttering. --Lovelyfighter 07:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I apologize for taking so long time replying; I've been on vacation for some weeks. :Anyway, the reason behind giving them all their own section is simply because I want them to get better. Sure I want them to have description and incantations, but later on, I also want to tell the attacks' histories. Like telling how Espoir Shower didn't work when the Nakewamekes became too strong, and through finally realizing parental love, Cure Berry was able to obtain Espoir Shower Fresh. :Items and weapons are the same, aren't they? Or did I make a category for weapons, too? Uh, anyway, maybe you're right that the transformation devices can all be in one article, but we can see. Honestly, I hope nobody will begin making those articles yet, since the Pretty Cures' pages need attention right now. :I can't answer the subject below, but I think it's great that you do this; I know I say that I want to want with many things, but it's still good to be prepared if something happens. :Penamesolen 16:34, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry that I took awhile to respond as well, but I wasn't on vacation, I was just forgetful. :( ::But I still disagree with giving every attack its own page. I just don't feel like we need to provide that much information on them. Even a short blurb about how each attack came to be would still be okay to include in a larger article for all of the attacks of a single season, and I think it would provide enough information. A Wiki, by my understanding, is not supposed to divulge every little tidbit of information about a series, but provide the basic and most crucial information. And I stand by that point with EVERY article, really, even character pages where it's tempting to give each one of them a huge section that includes their life story. I just don't think it's necessary. What would be the point of anyone watching the show if they came here and learned everything about it just by reading? ::As for the difference between items and weapons, I was actually thinking that items are things like, oh, the Linkruns, which they do not actually use to attack, just to transform and summon their weapons. And of course weapons would be things like the Fleurets, the Cure Sticks, etc. ::--Lovelyfighter 21:04, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Heheh, we both had the same excuses for using a long time to reply. :::I can't really explain my reason for having an article for each attack (as you've seen at the community, I'm horrible at explaining my own opinions). I have, however, wondered about fusing Yes!5's attacks with their Symphony Set-versions (except for Crystal Shoot, which looks nothing like Dream Attack, compared to the others). So far, Fresh!'s attacks and their Fresh versions have been fused, as well as Marble Screw and its versions. But I still don't want to fuse every attack together. I just don't see the reason to only have long articles, when it might be much easier with some extra ones that are not as long. :::My understanding of Wikis (as in, the four wikis I frequently visits) is that they at the beginning reveal simple and spoiler-free facts about the character, and so the contents begin telling more of what happens in the story, including spoilers. I guess that equals to the most basic and crucial information (though, the Avatar Wiki, one of the four I mentioned, has a tendency to tell a lot more). Cure Wiki is trying to do this, as well, though in a much slower pace. In case where there are people who only want spoiler-free information, I have put a small notice on the main page that there are unmarked spoilers here (it's the best I can do with my abilities). :::Beside, out of my own experience, I think some people would like to know what it happening through the wiki. Like, if I like the Pretty Cure series, but don't understand a word of Japanese (this could prove a problem since they don't sub Fresh! anymore), I can watch the episode, and later go to the wiki to see what it says happened, etc. This will be easier when the episode articles are being made, since they are supposed to tell everything that happened (again, I'd like this to be like how they do it in Bulbapedia and the Avatar Wiki) :::...Wait, this didn't have anything to do with the attacks and weapons. Oh, well, it's still spoiler-revealing. But I understand what you mean by the crucial. Someone was once working on Karen's page, and told every little thing that involved Karen in almost every episode of the first 20 episodes, and I had to cut down a lot of what wasn't needed. So in a way, I understand what you mean by having the wiki full of unneeded details. On the other hand, I suggest we wait a little longer before we discuss any further about fusions (at least to after I've fused Symphony Set's attacks with the originals). :::All this made little sense, right? Told'ya I'm bad at expressing myself. XD :::...Or, we could just make a poll! |BD Polls make evvv'rythin' bettrr. :::Penamesolen 22:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) character ages One right after the other, lol. But they're about different subjects, so... This time I want to run my idea about character ages by you guys before just changing them and possibly creating a big stir. Basically I'm contesting the ages that are listed for all of the Cures, with the exception of the Fresh Precure girls. Reasons why: For the Precure 5 girls, supposedly there is an episode of the Club Coconuts radio show that states Komachi/Karen as being 15, Nozomi/Rin/Kurumi as 14, and Urara as 13, but I don't know which one exactly. Also, the Fresh Precure girls are all officially stated as being 14 years old and in their second years of middle school, meaning any character in their second year of middle school whose birthday we don't know should probably be 14, yes? Then first year would be 13, third year would be 15. This gets a little trickier with Nagisa, Honoka, Saki and Mai, however, since we actually know their birthdays right down to the years they were born (or at least they are listed on the Japanese Wikipedia pages about their respective seasons). Basically they might start the series at 13 but end it at 15, y'know? I need more information on this from people who are knowledgeable about these seasons to be able to get it right since everything before Precure 5 is not my specialty. I remember birthdays being celebrated so these characters definitely age, therefore what age to put down for all of them is arguable. --Lovelyfighter 08:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC)